


Running Buddies

by Caris11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dog - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Running, beginning of a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caris11/pseuds/Caris11
Summary: Every evening after work Kara runs the same 5-mile route, where she passes a cute middle size dog that runs across his yard with her. One day, she decides to pause her route and simply run back and forth on the sidewalk allowing the dog to run back and forth on the yard next to her. Every day since she finds herself doing the same strides back and forth with the dog. After a few days of this activity the owner of the said dog comes out to talk with the runner who’s been tiring out her dog from her own late-night walks.OrThe AU where a dog brings Kara and Lena together.





	Running Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez, why do I always decide to write late at night. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I am new to fan fics so constructive criticism will always be given a welcoming-backrubbing-hug.

Every evening after work Kara strips from her cardigan and belted pants to change into a comfy tank top and soft shorts. After taking a few minutes to stretch to get out the kinks from sitting at a desk all day she heads out for her daily 5-mile run that consists of a mile through a neighborhood till she hits the bike trail that follows the coastline. 

About half way through the neighborhood she passes by her favorite house. While she loves the design of the brick walkway leading up to the wraparound porch surrounded by Japanese oak trees and complimentary small bushes, it is the furry friend that always greets her in which makes it her favorite. A new owner moved in a few weeks ago and with them the cutest brown-grey medium sized dog that without failure meets Kara at the edge of the property and jogs with her until she reaches the other end. When she returns to the house on her way back the dog runs with her again, and every evening since they have repeated the process. Therefore, now like clockwork the dog is patiently sitting at the edge of the property with its tail wagging waiting for Kara. The sight makes Kara smile and run slightly faster to reach her brief running buddy quicker. If she were to be honest with herself she hasn’t taken a day off in weeks, not since she noticed how the dog would now wait for her at each end of the yard. Even going so far to thinking about how disappointed the pup would get if she didn’t show up. Which of course made her heart sad so even through sore muscles she trekked on. 

As Kara and the “Pup” as she had simply named the dog in her head, made it to the end of the property line she saw Pup sit down to wait for her to make her return. After taking a few steps she turned to head to look back at Pup, when an idea got in her head. She immediately turned around and ran back towards Pup, who had jumped back up with fast tail wagging glee. Kara continued to run back to the other end of the yard, to then turn back around and repeat the process multiple times, each time with Pup by her side. After those few sprints the faster pace hit Kara causing her to go to light jog. Decided it was time for a shorter run anyways, she waved Pup goodbye and headed home.   
As she jogged away she turned to see Pup who was quite tired himself walk up the front porch and sit by the door. What she didn’t see was the green-eyed brunette watching her from the window. 

 

The next day on Kara’s run she found herself repeating the process of going back and forth across the pavement, while Pup runs across the luscious green grass yard. In fact, a week goes by when she realizes her 5-mile route has become a 6-mile run due to the added sprints in the middle. She doesn’t mind the extra mile as it not only helps with her endurance and speed, but she gets a little time with the dog she low-key wishes was hers.   
Kara would be lying if during her runs she wondered who the owner of Pup was, even more so why the dog was outside alone but she tries not to question it to much as running with Pup easily becomes the highlight of her day. It is then when another week goes by that all her questions will have answers.

As Kara turns the corner she can see Pup waiting in the distance however a few seconds later she sees Pup jog away. Curiosity, getting the best of her she picks up speed to now see a human figured standing by a now sitting Pup. As she runs past the far end of the property she realizes this is the first time in weeks that she has ran with stretch without Pup as he is still sitting next to his human. Kara continues to run forward regardless of her heartrate beating faster despite the now slowed nervous pace. When she is within 15 feet of the two figures, Pup jumps up and runs over to Kara as if to finish the rest of the yard width with her. However, once Pup reaches his owner again he stops with a bark. Never having heard a bark from Pup before she decides that she should stop-despite the fact she told her self she was going to ignore the brunette who was standing by the side walk.

Seeing Kara stop Pup barks again and goes to sit next to his owner who has her arms crossed and the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen despite those said eyes glaring at her.   
Taking a step forward and making sure she says on the pavement (the last thing she needs to be ‘trespassing’) and goes to push up the pair of glasses that are not there.   
“Uh-Hi” Kara awkwardly says to break the silence, “Your dog is a great running buddy” she adds while in her head she realizes how weird it must be for the owner to see a stranger run the length of her yard back and forth every day. 

“I see that” the brunette answers smoothly, “which why I thought it was time to introduce ourselves.”

“Oh-yeah that makes sense I guess it is a little weird for a stranger to run with your dog” she starts saying her previous thoughts, “I’m Kara” she quickly says to stop the rambling

The brunette simply chuckles at the sight of the strong blonde she has been watching every day act so fluster. “I’m Lena, and this is Liam” she finishes gesturing to the dog beside her. 

“It’s nice to meet you, and finally know the name of the little guy I’ve been calling Pup for the past couple weeks”

“Pup huh?” Lena replies with an eyebrow raise that Kara did not expect.

“Yeah, it seemed better than calling it dog in my head” Kara answered honestly, “But I think Liam fits him perfectly!”

As Kara says his name Pup-Liam gets up in front of Kara, only reach the end of the grass trimming and look back at his owner. 

“I’m glad you think so Kara” Lena says testing out the name of the person in front of her, “Go on, it’s okay Liam” she finishes giving permission for the running buddies to finally meet.

Given the permission Liam lunges at Kara with his paws jumping up to her stomach, “Woah-hey Liam, it’s nice to meet you” she replies as she lowers herself for her face to be attacked with kisses. 

“Liam, no!” Lena shouts as she sees her normally well-behaving dog practically jump on top of Kara, “Down!” she exclaims as she quickly steps closer to the pair trying to make sure Liam doesn’t ruin Kara’s clothes. 

“Awe, hey it’s okay” Kara replies as she moves herself to a sitting position basically cradling the dog who is still licking her face. “what a good boy you are” she continues to hug and pet the animal. 

“Kara, I’m so sorry he’s never acted like this before” Lena responds taking in the situation. 

“Lee-oomph, that’s my mouth” Kara laughs, “he’s great!” she finishes after recovering from the surprised kiss from Liam. 

After a few minutes Liam settles down and allows Kara to get back on her feet, thus bringing them back to their introductions. 

“I’m sorry to have interrupted your run for longer I intend” Lena says now back to her calm cool manner, “but I wanted discuss what you’ve been doing.”

The smile on Kara’s face quickly falls after hearing that, “Oh…?” she can’t help but be speechless due to the quick change in the conversation. 

“Yes, as much as Liam loves his time running with you I’m afraid it must stop” 

A crinkle appears between Kara’s forward and a shaky voice speaks out, “Oh-okay, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude” she says looking downward to avoid eye contact.

“It’s nothing against you so there is no need to apologize, he just simply gets too tired after and refuses to take our night walk” Lena replies with a softer voice after realizing her business-women tone came out.  
“Okay, I’m understand” Kara replies still avoiding eye contact with Lena as she rather look at Pup-no Liam, “can I say good bye?” she silently asks before she could decide not to. 

“Kara, I think you misunderstand” 

“What do you mean?” she asks now looking back at Lena.

“When you run by Liam can still go with you, but nothing more or he gets to tired” she explains with a slight smile on her face. As much as Lena loved watching Liam and the mystery girl run back and forth, it was interrupting her own time with Liam as her nightly walk with him was really the only time they could be together without work distracting her. Plus being new to the neighborhood she didn’t know anyone and the walks made her less lonely. 

“Okay, sounds good” Kara responds, and she does understand that Lena would like to spend time to walk her dog but it does hurt a little that her favorite time of the day will be cut short and with that thought she continues, “I best get back to my run then, bye Lena” and before Lena can even respond Kara sprinting back in the direction to her own home.

 

A few days pass with their agreed arrangement and Kara is debating to add a small loop between a small side street in the neighborhood, but she doesn’t want to upset Lena. Furthermore, despite Kara still being slightly upset at the arrangement she can’t stop thinking about Lena. In fact, instead of thinking of questions about Liam during her run she is now wondering them about the owner. 

 

During the same amount of time Lena has been wondering about Kara. She continues to watch out her window as Liam and Kara go through one of their two jogs. She would be lying if she didn’t notice how Liam’s ears and eyes would droop when he realized Kara would no longer be running back and forth. It pained Lena to see him like this, and it is almost as if he knew what she had done as he started to again refuse their walks together. She watches the blonde continue on her run and per agreed leaving Liam behind who is now simply standing as if he is waiting for Kara to suddenly sprint back to him. She would also be lying if she didn’t notice Kara’s sad look back towards Liam every time she continued on. ‘Okay enough is enough’ she says as she storms outside to her sulking Pup. ‘Great, now I’m calling him Pup’ huffs when she waits with Liam for the blonde to make her way back. 

When Kara is on her return route she is surprised to see Lena outside again with Liam. Once she reaches them she slows down to a stop, “Lena is everything okay?” she asks

“No, it’s no” Lena huffs out

“I swear I’ve haven’t run more with him, I swear” Kara breath comes out panicked and not just because of the previous 4 miles she has run. 

“I know Kara, I really appreciate you doing that but it’s not working” she pauses and sighs, “he misses you”

“Oh” that was not what Kara was expecting, “what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know, I just want him to be happy” 

“But you should be happy too” Kara says realizing how conflicted Lena looks, “Why don’t we all run together!” she joyfully suggests. 

A loud chuckle is released from Lena loosening her face a little, “Oh no, I can’t run” she says behind laughter

“That is not true!” Kara jokingly argues back, “Haven’t you heard of the book ‘Born to Run’? It’s gives proof that humans are better built to run than animal” she explains 

“No, I haven’t, but that doesn’t change the fact I can’t run” Lena banters back, “nevertheless, I’ve changed my mind you can run a couple more together.” 

“Really?!” A wide grin now displaying and bright blue eyes regain a twinkle. Not that Lena, was overly obsessing about how blue like the sky Kara’s eyes were. 

“Yes, but only a few” she laughingly shouts as Kara decided that the conversation was over and was quickly running across the pavement shouting for Liam to catch her. After watching the pair go back and forth two more times, she calls Liam inside and gives a wave to Kara who gives one back before finishing her run. 

 

It is a few days later when during her nightly walk with Liam a terrible thought crosses Lena’s mind: I should start running with Liam. It was even more terrible than she originally thought when only four telephone poles later she is back to a walk and gasping for air. ‘How can Kara do this? Who would put themselves through so much pain?’ she asks herself as she cuts her walk short as Liam decided that if they weren’t going to run anymore they certainly were going to walk fast. 

Nevertheless, the same terrible thought crosses her mind the next night and once again she finds herself striding four-no wait five telephone poles before she feels like her muscles are burning. The same thing happens the next night and the next. Watching Kara running with a smile on her face during the evening with Liam is definitely one of the deciding factors that keeps Lena attempt running. The other factor being, maybe one day she could take Kara up on her offer for them to all run together. Not that she would call Kara her friend, but the thought of that being a possibility warmed her lonely heart. 

All this motivation and one book later lead to Lena once again waiting outside for Kara to run by. Two days ago, she had finally been able to run straight for two miles so she figured it was time to ask Kara if they could join her. But now waiting for her she started to get nervous and over thinking thoughts swarmed her brain. Which is why when she realized Kara was standing and talking in front of her she didn’t know what to say. 

“Lena?” Kara asks again while petting Liam

“Oh, sorry Kara can you repeat that?” she asks while trying to recover 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, sorry I just wanted to know if you-uh…” she paused due to nerves getting the best of her. 

“Hey, it’s okay” Kara responds removing her hand from Liam’s back and onto Lena’s shoulder

Smiling slightly to Kara’s warm genuine touch she is able to get all the negative thoughts out of her mind, “I was wondering if your offer still stood?” 

“My offer?” Kara asks with the cute crinkle forming on her face

“Uh-yeah the one where we could all run together?” she pauses before quickly adding, “but if you don’t want to anymore it’s okay” and she goes to take a step back and turn around. However, before she could Kara’s hand grabs hers own, more specifically the one that is holding Liam’s lease. 

“Of course, we can run together!” Kara excitedly exclaims pulling the lease from Lena’s hand and clipping it to Liam

“Wait?” Kara pauses and turns back to face Lena, “I thought you didn’t run?” she suspiciously asks with a smile.

“Well I do now” Lena states and takes the lease from Kara’s hands 

A bigger smile if that was even possible forms on Kara’s face, “You read the book, didn’t you?” she questions with a chuckle.

“Let’s get moving” Lena simply responds ignoring the question and starting a slight jog away from Kara. Lena was not going to let Kara see her blushed face, or that fact she wanted to spend time with the cute blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize if the grammar and writing style is awful, I am still learning how to write stories/dialogue. As said above constructive criticism will always be given a welcoming-backrubbing-hug. 
> 
> If anyone was wondering why I named the dog Liam it’s because online it said the origin was Irish, meaning resolute protector. If this is fake news oops, at least it begins with an ‘L’. But if you would like to picture Liam as Katie’s dog Oisin, I’d say you wouldn’t be the only one. 
> 
> Lastly, on side note this may have been inspired by a dog I always run past who does the same thing. Every time I want to pull a Kara and run back and forth with it but I never do.


End file.
